1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining fowl and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the retention of fowl in a natural environment.
2. Background of the Invention
In the bird hunting industry, the production and retention of birds in a predetermined location is key to the continuing success of hunters, as well as to the success of the operators of a hunting establishment. Many hunters return to proven hunting grounds or establishments, on at least an annual basis. The continued operation of the hunting establishment is directly tied to the ability of the hunting establishment to retain fowl in a prescribed area. Those operations that excel at the retention of the fowl will have increased quantities of the fowl for harvest, as well as increased chances for reproduction of the fowl at the preselected location.
As fowl in a natural setting are able to fly, those involved in retaining the fowl must provide all of the necessary elements of the fowl habitat. Retention of the fowl is largely dependent upon the proper habitat, and the availability of food and water sources within the local environment. In a natural setting, non-migratory fowl are territorial. As such, proper habitats must be established to provide each province with all required aspects of the fowl habitat. If an appropriate habitat is not available in the immediate area, the fowl will move to a more correct habitat. Challenges arise when multiple habitats must be created in controlled areas or on tracts of land that are not naturally conducive to the desired type of fowl. Variations of topography within a specific plat of land can also present problems, as sections of the site may include suitable habitats and other sections may be unsuitable for the fowl.
Further complications arise when a large number of territories are established on acreage with preexisting boundaries, as the territories may be too close together. Alternatively, if the territories are separated by great distances, frequent visits to a large number of territories to properly feed and ensure proper water supplies can prove to be overwhelming. The operators of the hunting establishments must continually be able to provide food and water to the territories. The distribution of small quantities of food product is not optimal, as the operators will continually be required to provide feed and water on a high-frequency rate. However, the distribution of food in large quantities is not feasible if unprotected, as other native animals will likely consume any unprotected food product.
Accordingly, a fowl retention system that promotes the propagation and retention of fowl in a natural environment would be beneficial to operators of hunting establishments, as well as those raising large quantities of fowl.